


Двадцать минут

by Contesina



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как сердце бывает полезным при разгадке преступлений; guest star - черепаха Клайд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двадцать минут

— Подожди, только из-за записи?

— Нет, это было толчком в нужном направлении. Ватсон, у меня не было времени, а они обе вели себя совершенно спокойно.

— Ты мог бы догадаться о чем-нибудь по их одежде.

— Если учитывать, что они обе были одеты в костюмы химзащиты...

— Вопрос снят.

— Именно. Мне нужно было быстро понять, на кого обращать внимание. Они казались очень спокойными, но их выдало сердцебиение.

— Как ты услышал его через музыку?

— Сердце, моя дорогая Ватсон, наш главный метроном. Биение сердца определяет, как мы воспринимаем музыку, какой она нам кажется — быстрой или медленной. Среднестатитически сердце делает шестьдесят ударов в минуту, если мы волнуемся — восемьдесят или девяносто. Я включил запись голоса убитого с фоновой музыкой в ускоренном режиме, доктор Бейтс сказала, что она звучит дурацки.

— А доктор Липински сказала, что голос звучит как обычно?

— Поэтому я и начал подозревать ее! У нас оставалось двадцать минут до приезда бригады из Агентства по контролю за радиацией, после них я бы уже не смог раскрыть это убийство.

— И затем ты нашел на ее ручке следы крови.

— Ну, это уже дело техники и внимания.

— Кстати о внимании. Клайд снова кусает тебя за палец.

— Да, уже две минуты.

— Тебе не больно?

— Так черепахи выражают любовь.

— Ты уверен?

— М-м... Он мне не мешает. И я уже два дня не использую его как пресс-папье.

— Поразительная выдержка, Шерлок. За это я приготовлю тебе клубничный коктейль.

— И Клайду тоже, пожалуйста.

— А ему не будет от этого плохо?

— Если что, я съем его порцию.

— Я в этом не сомневалась...


End file.
